totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy
Percy, labelled the 'Sex Addict' was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Amazon. Profile Percy likes sex. It's that simple. Guys like him. Girls... have very mixed feelings. He's known to be a playa', yet he tends to get even girls who know to avoid him to want him. Izzy promises that Total Drama Alphabet will remain family friendly, however. Relatively family friendly, at least. Izzy does not promise any G-ratings. Personality Percy's whole attitude seems to revolve around sex. He frequently hits on various girls and seems to imply he wants to 'get it on' with them. He gets along fine with most of the guys though can be bribed. None of the girls really like him in any way though this doesn't stop Percy as he thinks of himself as a ladies man. He is not above bullying somebody either. Coverage Percy arrived 23rd in A is for Arrival; he immediently hit on some of the girls. Though he was rejected he simply said they'd come around. Ophelia glomped him which caused Percy and Ophelia to fall into the lake. Percy didn't do anything else until the first challenge where he went searching for boxes with Danielle, Bob, George and Frederique. Percy attempted to hit on Danielle but without success. He tried to get her a box but fell into the hole it was above. Bob jumped after him, landing on Percy. The other three left which meant Percy was stuck in the hole along with Bob. Later on Percy and Bob got out and Percy began talking about sex but to Bob's displeasure. Percy was injured again when Bob ran over him to get some boxes. Despite these setbacks Percy completed the challenge and avoided the Punishment Shack. He became a member of Team Amazon. At the beggining of You cannot beat Air Man! Percy complains in the confessional about how Katrina broke up Rachel and Xuxa's fight as two girls duking it out is 'hot'. During the challenge Percy asks if the guys will get to do something du to the girls doing all the work. He was eliminated at some point during the challenge; either by Pharah Man / Noah or Lightning Man / Cody. Team Amazon came first so Percy was safe from being voted off. In A little help Percy wants to team up with Lindsay as she 'looks pretty easy'. He instead is given Tyler who threatens Percy to not mess with Lindsay though Percy isn't intimidated. He doesn't do anything during the challenge but is eliminated during the cliff dive. After the challenge Percy and his team's other guys discuss who to vote off. Percy doesn't get why they want Katrina to go as she's hot but goes along with it. Before voting Rachel flirts (falsely) with him much to his delight and convinces him to vote for Walter. Percy survives the ceremony and doesn't seem to care that Walter is eliminated. In C Is For Dr. Clause Percy calls Frederique lucky and expresses dissapointment that a girl didn't sleep in his sleeping bag. He is also shoved over by Rachel during breakfast for hitting on her. He doesn't do anything else during the episode but is safe from elimination thanks to Xuxa winning the challenge. In Food So plastic It's fantastic Percy stares at Jennie when she cooks food at his team's cooking station. He whines about Rachel not 'bribing' him like she did previously and says he doesn't care who Zack is because he isn't a 'chick'. Percy votes for Katrina and recives no votes. In Factor Phobia Percy is forced by Rain to admit his fear; he says 'not getting some' but is forced to choose another. His answer is 'Fat Chicks' and Rain smashes his face against hers. Later Percy expresses hope that the new contestant is hot. He doesn't so anything else but as Team Amazon comes second he is safe. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Percy holds the tie breaker vote between Danielle and Ulysses. He thinks Danielle is hot and wants her to sleep with him so he votes for Ulysses. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Percy mentions he likes seeing chick fights. He doesn't do anything else. In Triskaidekaphobia Percy shows dislike to Zack and throws spitballs at him claiming it's fun; he mentions he'd let Zack sleep in the cabin if he had some incentive (meaning money). He also believes Alistair is acting nice to get into Mallory's pants. Percy later calls Lindsay a 'stupid bitch' when she gets his name wrong and is also whacked by a frying pan three times. He even calls Sadie 'fatty' and 'ugly whore'. When Team Amazon loses Percy votes for Katrina; he also asks how she couldn't want him. Zack once again sided with the girls so Percy was voted off and sent into the stratosphere. Trivia *Percy is the only character, so far, to have been bribed to vote for somebody else. *He was the last male contestant to arrive in A is for Arrival. *Percy is one of the most disaster prone characters as he gets a lot more injuries during his time in the competition than almost anyone else did. **In A is for Arrival he falls off the dock. **Also in A is for Arrival he falls inot a hole and Bob (a heavy camper) accidently jumps down onto him. **Yet again in A is for Arrival Bob runs him over face down on the ground accidently. **In You cannot beat Air Man! Rachel punches him without looking at him after a perverted comment. **In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Rachel pushes him off his chair and into a wall. **In Factor Phobia Rain lifts him by his shirt, soon smashes his face against hers and throws him down. **In Triskaidekaphobia Percy is hit by a frying pan THREE times; he ends up with a large lump on his head. **Also in Triskaidekaphobia Katie hits him, kicks him and bites him after he calls Sadie an 'ugly whore'. *He is the only blond male on Team Amazon. **He is also one of only two blond males; the other is Yancy. *Percy wears a ring on one of the finger on his right hand. *Percy is somewhat of a bully as he claims giving Zack a hard time was 'fun'. *Percy is the highest ranking camper who was voted off in a single digit episode. Quotes "She'll come around." ''Percy when he is rejected by a girl. '''Chapter 1' "You won't need it fatty." Percy to Sadie completely unprovoked. Chapter 19 Gallery Percy oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Percy in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Amazon